


Plenty of Fish in the Sea (A Salmon!Moriarty X Salmon!Sherlock Fanfiction)

by KisaraMoriarty777



Series: Sherlock Fanfictions [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dom!JimMoriarty, Exhibitionism, Fish, Fish Smut, Fish out of Water, I am so sorry, I really am, Jim and Sherlock are fish... and I am sorry, M/M, Salmon - Freeform, Teeth, Voyeurism, sub!Sherlock Holmes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:21:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22791646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisaraMoriarty777/pseuds/KisaraMoriarty777
Summary: Sherlock swam quickly towards Moriarty. He was going to catch him. Moriarty would not get past him again.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Jim Moriarty
Series: Sherlock Fanfictions [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1638556
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Plenty of Fish in the Sea (A Salmon!Moriarty X Salmon!Sherlock Fanfiction)

Sherlock swam quickly towards Moriarty. He was going to catch him. Moriarty would not get past him again. 

“You cannot catch me, Sherlock. You are always three waves behind me,” Moriarty taunted. 

“I will catch you,” he promised. His trail moved back and forth with determination. He would not be made a fool of again. He had too much on the line.  
He then let out a cry when he felt a sharp pain in his gills. A needle? 

“Poor Sherlock,” Moriarty pouted. He swam towards Sherlock, his mouth in a dangerous smirk. “My sniper is quite skilled, isn’t he? Even in this current, he can still hit his mark,” the fish added in a cruel tone. 

“What are you playing at?” Sherlock asked, pausing to rest in a cove. Moriarty followed him into the cove. He was smirking devilishly now, clearly proud of his little surprise move. 

“Nothing at all. Maybe I just want to play around,” Moriarty said, swimming passionately towards Sherlock. The cove was dark, but there was enough light that Sherlock could see the Napoleon of crime clearly. 

“Play what?” Sherlock asked. His heart was pounding now, and his gills were opening and closing at a rapid speed. Moriarty swam around Sherlock, clicking his tongue. As he swam, his tail moved like the ultimate predator. 

“A fun little game. I want to… play with you,” Moriarty teased. When he paused mid-sentence, he licked his lips. He looked at Sherlock like a predator viewing his next meal. Sherlock swallowed hard. 

“Are you going to finally kill me then?” Sherlock questioned. The predatory fish chuckled darkly. 

“Kill you? No. That would be much too boring. And messy. I would much rather, if we are to make a mess, we make a more… amusing sort of mess, Sherlock darling,” said Moriarty seductively. His tongue flickered out of his mouth, causing the injured fish to wince. The mutation Moriarty had not only made him look quite odd, but caused Sherlock to feel that much more unnerved. 

“What do you mean by that?” Sherlock asked. Moriarty gave Sherlock a confused look. He was unsure if the detective was serious, but when he found that he was, he smirked even more. 

“Oh! My my! So innocent, Sherlock,” Moriarty laughed. He swam closer to Sherlock and Sherlock moved back out of instinct. 

“Innocent?” Sherlock questioned. Moriarty forced Sherlock against the cove wall, cooing softly. 

“I’ve wanted to see you like this for such a long time, Sherly. Backed against a wall with my sniper’s needle inside your gills. It makes me feel so good,” Moriarty whispered to Sherlock. There was a seductive edge within his voice. Sherlock’s breath hitched. His heart was beating madly. Moriarty chuckled as he licked Sherlock’s face. Sherlock gasped at this, letting out a moan. He had not meant to, however his body had responded on its own. 

“Oh?! Did you enjoy that?” Moriarty teased. Sherlock blushed. 

“No. Of course not,” Sherlock spat. Moriarty chuckled again. 

“Oh, the things I could do to you. Why don’t we stop all this tiresome fighting for now and have some fun?” suggested Moriarty. Sherlock gave him a look of pure hate.  
“You are a monster! I would never side with you!” hissed Sherlock. Moriarty rolled his eyes. 

“You have me mistaken, darling. I do not want to side with you. I want to play. To… experience you,” Moriarty replied. He suddenly whipped Sherlock with his tail hard. Sherlock hit the wall behind him hard, his breath knocked out of him. 

“Ow,” Sherlock muttered under his breath. The pain was shooting through his entire body. Tears were welling in his eyes from the pain. He did not want Moriarty to see him weak though. He tried his best to hide his pain but could do nothing to hide his tears. Moriarty hit him again, and Sherlock winced hard. 

“Hush. Poor thing. Did Daddy hurt you? Poor little Sherly. Was Daddy too rough with you? Well, I will make it all better for you,” Moriarty seductively whispered. He then crashed his lips onto Sherlock’s lips. Sherlock tried to grit his teeth together and deny Moriarty’s tongue entrance into his mouth, but Moriarty was smart. His tail brushed against Sherlock’s tail and caused the detective to moan loudly. Moriarty wasted no time taking advantage of this, slipping his tongue into Sherlock’s mouth. The feeling was alien and odd to Sherlock. Moriarty’s tongue was cold, yet sweet at the same time. Sherlock could not help but feel a warmth growing within him. Moriarty was enjoying himself as well. He explored Sherlock’s mouth, his tongue dancing around Sherlock’s mouth. When the two broke the kiss, both were panting hard. 

“Better?” Moriarty asked. 

“Why are you doing this to me?” Sherlock asked. 

“Because you are fun. Because this is fun. Because of that shy little expression. You are so cute when you are flustered. When someone else is playing with you. It is cute how you can be so strong, yet so very sweet at the same time,” Moriarty replied. 

“I cannot do this,” Sherlock told Moriarty. Moriarty tsked. 

“Don’t be bad, Sherly. Daddy will have to punish you if you are a bad boy. You don’t want that, now do you?” Moriarty warned him. Sherlock bucked against Moriarty’s scaly body involuntarily. He was unsure why that brought such a reaction from his body, but it did nevertheless. His breath was catching again, and he felt that warmth growing. 

“I…” began Sherlock. Moriarty, however, cut him off. 

“Oh. When you address me, call me by my title,” Moriarty said. 

“No!” Sherlock cried, horrified. Moriarty grabbed Sherlock’s tail hard, earning a moan from the detective. 

“That was an order. If you want me to touch you, call me what I want to hear. You and I both know what that is,” Moriarty ordered. Sherlock whined. 

“I won’t be bothersome… Daddy,” Sherlock said in a quiet voice. Moriarty smirked, working his fins on Sherlock’s tail. Sherlock let out soft whimpers as Moriarty did this. 

“Good boy,” Moriarty praised. Sherlock’s tail stiffened at this, and Moriarty noticed this right away. 

“A… ah!” Sherlock whined. 

“You like being called that, hm? Are you a good little boy for me? A good little detective for Daddy?” purred Moriarty as his fins moved faster. Moriarty’s tail was now moving faster, rubbing against Sherlock’s body. He was clearly happy to be in control, and Sherlock was happy to give up his control. He was lost in his lust. His body felt good. Like nothing he had ever felt before. Moriarty’s touch was like a drug to him. He wanted – no – craved more. 

“Yes. I am a good boy for you,” he moaned out. Moriarty chuckled and his tail brushed against Sherlock’s tail. 

“Ah!” moaned the flustered detective. Moriarty purred again, his breathing unsteady. 

“So close now, dear Sherlock. So close,” Moriarty teased. 

“T… this is wrong,” Sherlock protested despite the pleasure he was feeling. Moriarty hummed, pleasure clearly within his voice. 

“It is. It is so very wrong, and I love it. Don’t you love how wrong we are?” Moriarty replied. 

“Is your sniper still here?” asked Sherlock. Moriarty nodded. 

“Yes. He is watching us right now. Does that excite you?” Moriarty answered. 

“Boss,” a voice called. Clearly the unamused sniper. Moriarty only laughed as he continued to work Sherlock’s tail. 

“I…” Sherlock began, but his moans cut him off. Right before he could finish, however, Moriarty stopped. 

“Sebastian! We are done here!” called Moriarty. 

“Good,” the sniper called back. 

“Swim off. I will follow you soon,” Moriarty called. 

“Please,” Sherlock begged, so very close now. He was desperate enough to beg, and Moriarty laughed. 

“Another time. For now, remember how this felt. How desperate I made you. Goodbye for now, kitten,” Moriarty told Sherlock, and then he swam off quickly. Sherlock could have tried to go after Moriarty, but he had another pressing issue. Panting, he swam deeper into the cove, giving himself privacy to finish what Moriarty had started. He could catch Moriarty another time. Besides…

There were plenty of other fish in the sea.

**Author's Note:**

> I regret nothing.


End file.
